Consequences of a Game Played
by Shadow's Moon Hime
Summary: While on a girls day out, Usagi and her friends come across none other than Chiba Mamoru and some guys. All is well until Truth or Dare is brought up what havok is let loose when a dare puts Sailor Moon's identity at stake?
1. Jerks and Youmas

**Title**: Consequences of a Game Played

**Author:** Shadow's Moon Hime

**Rated: **T

**Summary:** While on a girl's day out, Usagi and her friends run into none other than Chiba Momoru and a group of guys. All is well until the subject of Truth or Dare is brought up. What havoc will be let loose when a dare puts Sailor Moon's identity at stake?

**CHARACTERS **

Usagi, 15

Ami, 15

Rei, 15

Makoto, 15

Minako, 15

Mamoru, 19

**Author's Notes: **This is my first story** EVER, **so I'm asking all my readers to PLEASE give my fic a chance amd to leave a few reviews. I hope you guys like it; so here goes nothing!

'…….' thoughts

"……" talking

**Disclaimer: **Would anyone really believe me if I said I owned Sailor Moon? (Heaves a disappointed sigh). Yeah, that's what I thought….

**Chapter One: Jerks and Youmas **

"Jerk,"

"Klutz,"

"Socially inept,"

"Ditz,"

Mamoru-baka!"

"Odango At

That last insult hit home. "My name is not ODANGO!" shrieked a tiny blonde known as Tsukino Usagi. As the teenage girl stood there fuming, her tormentor let a teasing smirk spread across his face.

"Aw, c'mon Odango, the name suits you!" said Chiba Mamoru as his midnight blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Usagi's eyes flashed at the sound of the incriminating nickname. "For the millionth time baka, my name is USAGI!" The upperclassman simply rolled his eyes and shrugged nonchantly. Grabbing his steaming cup of black coffee off the counter he made his way to the entrance of the Crown café/arcade. "Whatever you say Odango!" he said; and with a final wave he made his way outside, leaving Usagi practically seeing red. "Arghhh!" she screeched angrily as she stalked back to her seat at the counter. "Motoki!" she yelled, pounding her tense fists on the counter. She noticed that the nearby customers were eyeing her for her odd behavior. "Yes Usagi-chan?" asked the young arcade owner as he walked over to attend his favorite customer. "One double chocolate shake NOW!!" said Usagi. Motoki gave her an amused smile. "Please?" added Usagi politely as she felt her cheeks blush in embarrassment. Laughing, Motoki left and briefly returned with Usagi's order. The young man ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair as he watched the usually bubbly and vivacious fifteen year old sit quietly. "Okay, what happened?" he finally asked. Usagi let out a sigh, "I rather not talk about it." Still, Motoki pressed the subject. "Let me guess, it's about Mamoru right?" He immediately regretted having been so persistent. Usagi's head bolted up and her eyes flashed, "Mamoru-baka is the most ANNOYING, UNBEARABLE, and ARROGANT person to have ever crossed my path!" Motoki remained speechless, he had known Usagi for so long, but in all the years he'd known her, he'd never seen her THIS angry. "I just can't believe you consider that sorry excuse for a human your best friend," she added. "Aw, c'mon Usagi-chan, he's not that bad," said Motoki in attempt to defend his friend, "He can actually be a pretty decent guy." "Yeah, to everyone but me," muttered Usagi sourly.

Just then the bells at the entrance indicated the arrival of more customers. "Hey Usagi!" greeted four cheerful voices. Usagi glanced up to see Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, and Aino Minako. "Oh, hi girls," mumbled Usagi. The girls exchanged worried glances. "You feeling okay Odango?" asked Rei teasingly," You're usually well into your fourth sundae by this time." To the young miko's surprise, the blonde didn't even snap back. "Okay, obviously Usagi isn't talking, why don't you give us the scoop Motoki-chan?" suggested Makoto batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Motoki gave the brunette a knowing look, "Take a lucky guess," he said. "Let's see, does this have anything to do with a certain black haired, blue eyed college guy?" inquired Minako in mock wonder. "Whose name happens to be Chiba Mamoru?" added Rei. "Wow, how did you EVER guess?" answered Motoki sarcastically. Usagi just sat on her stool trying to ignore the sarcasm around her. 'Why is he so damn infuriating?' she asked herself. "I know," exclaimed Makoto suddenly, breaking Usagi's train of thought, "Why don't we have a girls day out?" The other girls nodded in agreement, "Yeah! That's a great idea!" said Rei. Grabbing the blonde's hand, she began to pull her towards the entrance, "C'mon, let's go to the shrine and start planning!" "Bye Motoki-chan!" chorused the group of girls as the entrance doors opened and closed behind them. Motoki just shook his head and chuckled slightly, "Usagi-chan is lucky to have such good friends."

**P.O.V: Mamoru **

'Why is she so damn infuriating?!' I asked myself as I made my way home. 'To think she and Sailor Moon look so much alike!' I shook my head at the thought of the blonde, blue eyed beauty. Why is she after the Rainbow Crystals? Could she be searching for the mystery Princess too? So much has happened throughout these past few months; ever since that Princess began haunting my every dream. "Don't worry, I'll find you," I promised, more to myself than anything else.

**P.O.V: 3****rd**** Person **

"Ok, Mako's bringing food, Ami's bringing magazines, I'll bring the radio and Minako will bring-," Rei's list was suddenly interrupted by Mina, "I'll bring all the hottest gossip about what's going on at Juuban Middle School!" she exclaimed. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at Minako's air headed ways. "Fine, fine, I'll bring some CD's," she mumbled. "What do I bring?" asked Usagi expectantly. "Nothing, we're doing this for you after all," answered Makoto matter-of-factly. "So it's settled, we meet tomorrow at Juuban Park at 12:00 inn the afternoon." announced Ami. "It's about time too; we deserve a break from those Negaverse creeps!" said Usagi happily. Suddenly, a familiar, uneasy feeling caught her attention. "A youma is near," she muttered. Glancing at Ami, she found her already clicking away at her Mercury mini computer. "Juuban Park," was all the blue haired girl said before snapping the small device closed.

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

The room was engulfed with a bright light. Blue, red green, orange, and pink surrounded each girl as their transformation took place. Finally, the transformations ended, each inner sailor senshi struck their respective pose. "Hurry!" yelled Sailor Mercury as the five warriors bolted out of the room.

**Scene: Mamoru's apartment….. **

Mamoru sat at his kitchen table; his medical textbook in hand. "This studying better pay off," he mumbled as he stifled a sleepy yawn. Suddenly, he felt a familiar, painful tug in his chest, snapping him fully alert and awake. "She needs me!' he gasped in pain. He ran out to his balcony and pulled a red rose from his jacket pocket. Jumping over the railing, the young man landed on the next rooftop. However, he was no longer Mamoru but the one and only, Tuxedo Kamen. "I'm coming Sailor Moon!" he vowed as he ran into the setting sun.

**At the youma battle…… **

"Moon! You klutz! Watch where you're going!" yelled a very pissed off Sailor Mars; her foot now throbbing in her red high heels. "Well it's kind of hard to watch my feet while trying to save my skin from a freaky youma!" shot back Sailor Moon as she narrowly missed another close attack. "Mercury, did you find its weakness already?" asked Sailor Jupiter as her hands formed surges of thunder and lightning. "Yes I believe it is the crown shaped thing on its head!" answered the girl in the blue fuku. Without wasting a second, the girls attacked.

"MERCURY BUBBLES, BLAST!"

"MARS FIRE SOUL!"

"JUPITER THUNDER, CRASH!"

"CRESCENT BEAM, SMASH!"

The four attacks combined and hit the creature on its chest. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to stun it. The vicious creature faced Sailor Moon, "What's your attack?" it asked tauntingly. The Moon senshi remained silent, trying to think of how to best dust the youma. The oozing monster was dissatisfied with her silence, "So you're the quiet one? Here, let's make your silence permanent!" it shouted, blasting the blonde heroine with a neon pink ball of energy. "Sailor Moon, get out of the way!" yelled Sailor Venus frantically. Just then, a flash of red cut across the attack. Then, a flash of black passed by and reappeared with Sailor Moon in his arms on a nearby tree branch. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, you saved me yet again!" gushed Sailor Moon with a thankful smile. "Senshi, attack again!" he called out to the girls beneath him. Then he faced Sailor Moon, "Are you all right?" he asked gently. "Yeah, thanks-," she began to say, but before she could breathe another word, the tuxedo clad young man jumped away into the darkening night. "Bye1" she called after him, watching the object of her affection blend in with the falling night sky. "Moon, Dust it now!" yelled Sailor Mars from below. "Oh, right!" she answered as she jumped off the tree branch and landed neatly on both feet before the youma. 'Wow, I didn't klutz out this time!' she thought triumphantly as she pointed her Crescent Moon Wand at the creature before her. "MOON HEALING, ACTIVATION!" The creature 'healed' and became a person once more. "Look, a Rainbow Crystal!" exclaimed Sailor mercury as she crouched own to examine it. "I wonder why Zoisite didn't show up to get it?" she wondered out loud. "Yeah, and Tuxie Boy didn't stick around either," remarked Sailor Mars. "Oh well, at least we're one step closer to finding the Princess," announced Sailor Jupiter as the five girls de-transformed.

Finally, the girls reached a corner, ready to part ways. "Don't forget, tomorrow's our girls day out," reminded Makoto as they said their goodbyes. "Trust me, this is something that I won't forget!" promised Usagi cheerfully, "I finally get the break I deserve and NOBODY is going to ruin it!"

**Author's Notes: ** Well that's chapter one! I know I could've probably written more but I am only getting started after all. Please leave some reviews, your ideas and criticism are valued, just NO FLAMES!!

_Next chapter to come….._

**Chapter 2: Truth or Dare Dangers **

**Peace, Love, and Joy; Shadow's Moon Hime **


	2. Truth or Dare Dangers

**Title: **Consequences of a Game Played

**Author: **Shadow's Moon Hime

**Rated: **T

**Status:** In Progress

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! I am SO glad for the reviews that I received; a million thanks for those who took the time to review! Well, here's chapter two!

**Chapter Two: Truth or Dare Dangers **

"Wow Odango Atama, you're actually on time for once!" was the first thing Usagi heard as she arrived at Juuban Park the next afternoon. As she glanced towards the source of the voice, she immediately narrowed her eyes at the sight.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. Before her stood the man she most despised, Chiba Mamoru. Upon hearing the commotion, Makoto raced forward.

"Sorry Usagi-chan," she apologized sheepishly, "He and Motoki were walking by when we got here so we asked hem to join us; Umino, Ryo, and Yuichiro are here too, you don't mind do you?"

"No, I'm not letting Mamoru-baka ruin my day," answered Usagi stiffly.

As Makoto walked away to join the others, Mamoru opened his mouth to speak, however Usagi beat him to it.

"Listen Mamoru-baka, I'm not letting your presence here ruin my one day of relaxation, so you'd better back off got it?" Without waiting for an answer, she stalked over to where her friends were assembled, leaving Mamoru speechless. An amused smirk spread across the upperclassman's handsome face, "This is going to be a very interesting day."

_**Hours Later… **_

"Let's have a round of Truth or Dare!" exclaimed Minako enthusiastically. Everyone around her inwardly groaned. So far things had been going pretty smoothly; especially since Mamoru and Usagi had hardly argued. In fact, they had all even played all of Minako's silly games. But somehow, the aspect of Truth or Dare was quite unnerving; everyone felt that if the game was played, chaos was bound to be let loose.

"Hate to break it to you Minako, but some of us are too old for silly games like Truth or Dare," said Mamoru.

Minako raised a quizzical eyebrow; "Too old?" she asked incredulously, "How old are you exactly?"

"Nineteen," replied Mamoru stiffly.

Minako rolled her eyes, "How is nineteen too old? If I'm not mistaken, I distinctly remember you playing tag not so long ago."

The vivacious blonde fixed Mamoru with a piercing look, causing him to finally loosen up.

"Fine, I'm in," he mumbled in a defeated tone.

"All right everyone, sit down in a circle!" ordered Minako cheerfully.

Once the teens were seated, Minako faced Motoki.

"Ok Motoki-kun, Truth or Dare?" The young arcade owner sat in silent thought.

"Truth," he finally answered.

Minako smiled evilly, "Do you like Makoto?" she asked not so innocently.

Motoki's face turned beet red as he lowered his head and mumbled his answer.

"Could you speak up Motoki-chan? So **everyone** can hear you?" added Minako.

"Yes, I do like Makoto, are you happy now?" answered Motoki.

Everyone around the circle laughed good naturedly as Motoki gave Minako the evil eye; Minako however seemed unfazed.

"Your turn Motoki-chan," she informed in her always bubbly manner.

Motoki looked around the circle; his gaze suddenly falling on Ami.

'Perfect,' he thought mischievously, 'Time to make quiet and innocent Ami do something outrageous!'

"Truth or Dare Ami?" he asked the blue haired girl.

"Dare," she answered hesitantly.

"I dare you to walk around the park acting like a slut for five minutes!" said Motoki.

Poor Ami immediately went scarlet.

"I-I can't do THAT!" she stammered mortified.

"Sorry Ami-chan, a dare's a dare," replied Motoki with a not so sympathetic smile gracing his face.

The group of teens all faced the blunette expectantly.

"Fine, I'll do it," she finally whispered timidly.

The blue haired genius slowly began to undo the pearly white buttons of her blouse and revealed a low cut blue tank top underneath. Getting up, she looked around and walked over to the first guy she saw.

"Hey handsome," she drawled, "I'm a little lost, would you mind directing me in the right direction?" She smiled seductively as the guy looked her up and down. Without warning, the guy slipped his arm around her and began directing her in the direction opposite her friends.

"Hey babe, why don't you cancel those plans and hang out with me for the rest of the afternoon?" he suggested, a wolfish grin spreading across his face.

Ami looked over her shoulder, "Help Me!" she mouthed frantically. Suddenly, the blunette found herself in an iron embrace; her captor's lips merely millimeters away from hers. This was all it took for the group of guys in the circle to come to her rescue. In a flash, Ryo, Umino, Motoki, Yuichiro, and Mamoru surrounded Ami and her captor.

"Hey man, back off my girl!" growled Ryo.

The guy immediately let go of Ami, who ran into Ryo's arms. The other guys glared menacingly at Ami's captor.

"Now beat it, before we do something YOU'LL regret," threatened Yuichiro.

The young man didn't even give Ami a second glance as he ran from the scene without once looking back. As they joined the girls back in the circle, the blunette did a very un-Ami like thing; she bopped Motoki upside the head.

"That's for giving me such a stupid dare Motoki-chan!" she scolded, "I believe a free sundae is in order?"

The café owner gave her a weak smile, "All right Ami-chan, you'll get your free sundae tomorrow."

Happy with the arrangement, Ami looked round the circle for the next victim.

"Yuichiro, Truth or Dare?" she finally asked.

"Truth is the safest I guess," answered Rei's long haired friend.

Ami smiled slyly, "Is there something interesting you do at the temple after hours?"

Recognition hit Yuichiro's eyes at Ami's simple question.

"Well?" asked Rei, eyeing her friend curiously

"Um, I sometimes watch Rei while she's asleep," answered Yuichiro sheepishly.

Immediately Rei was on her feet.

"You stalker! You pervert!" she yelled angrily as she whacked poor Yuichiro on the head wither purse.

"Why so flustered Rei-chan?" asked Usagi innocently, "I thought you LIKED Yuichiro!"

The dark haired miko faced the small blonde with flashing eyes.

"Some friend you are Odango! I trusted you with that secret!"

This caused more laughter to erupt from the group of friends.

"Secret?!" scoffed Makoto, "Girl, that crush has been obvious to everyone but Yuichiro himself!"

As their friends continued to howl with laughter, Rei and Yuichiro blushed.

"Let's get back to the game!" they both shouted in unison.

Once the laughter died down, Yuichiro faced Makoto.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked the brunette.

"Dare," she answered confidently.

"I dare you to French Motoki!"

Makoto simply smiled, and without skipping a beat, she scooted over to where Motoki sat. Giving him a wink, she closed the space between them without hesitation. Everyone watched in awe as the kiss deepened and the minutes passed. After what seemed like an eternity, the couple pulled apart.

"About time you two came up for air," teased Minako.

Makoto was all smiles as she returned to her spot back in the circle.

"All right Ryo, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

Ami's friend pondered on the question, "Truth," he finally answered.

"Do you REALLY like Ami?"

"Of course I do!" replied Ryo indignantly. Makoto gave him a sly smirk.

"Then describe to us your love for her."

Ryo turned red in the face, but faced Ami none-the-less.

"Mizuno Ami, the most beautiful girl at Juuban Middle School, the one with the tranquil blue eyes that resemble peaceful waters, the one whose intellect surpasses all," he leaned forward and place a tender kiss on Ami's lips, "The one I love," he added.

There was a chorus of Aww's as Ami hugged Ryo happily.

"Ok, ok; Rei, truth or Dare?" asked Ryo, hoping to get the attention off of him.

"Dare," answered Rei.

"I dare you to sing the chorus to of 'Goodies' by Ciara in the middle of the park at the top of your lungs!"

"Do I have to?" whined Rei, darting her eyes nervously.

"Yes!" yelled everyone in the circle.

"Fine," muttered Rei as she stood up and walked to an open area at the center of the park. When she noticed she had the passer-by's attention, she began to sing,

_I bet you want the goodies_

_Bet you thought about it_

_Got you all hot and bothered_

_Because I talk about it _

_Looking for the goodies_

_Keep on looking cause they stay in the jar_

_Oh oh, oh oh, yeah, _

When she finished singing the chorus, to her amazement, there was a burst of applause. As she took her spot back in the group, her friends complimented her.

"Was I really that good?" she asked

"You were amazing," encouraged Yuichiro.

Rei blushed at his praise, "well, let's get back to the game shall we?"

As the young miko looked for the next victim, her violet eyes fell on Mamoru.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth," answered the handsome college student.

"Tell us who the girl of you dreams is,"

Mamoru felt slightly taken aback by Rei's simple request.

'Could she know about the Princess?' he asked himself, 'Nah, what are the odd?'

"Well," he began to say out loud, "She's got long blonde and eyes as blue as sapphires."

"What's her name Mamoru-san?" asked Rei excitedly.

'Wish I knew!' thought Mamoru sadly. He gave Rei an innocent smirk.

"That's for me to know, and no one else."

After Rei got over the disappointment of not knowing who Mamoru's dream girl was, Mamoru faced Minako.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

Minako let out one of her air headed giggles, "Bring the Dare on!" she coaxed.

"Well since your dream is to be an idol, I dare you to sing the beginning of 'Fergalicious' at the top of your lungs, just like Rei did."

"No problem!" answered Minako as she strolled over to where Rei had stood minutes before.

_Fergalicious definition makes them boys go loco_

_They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo_

_You can see me, you can't squeeze_

_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy_

_I got reasons why I tease them _

_Boys just come and go like seasons, Fergalicious_

_But I ain't promiscuous _

_And if you were suspicious_

_All that shit is fictitious_

_I blow kisses_

_I put them boys on rock rock_

_And they be lining down the block_

_Just to watch what I've got, Fergalicious_

Once more, the pedestrians burst into applause as Minako walked back to the group and took her seat.

"Ok Umino, Truth or Dare?"

Umino didn't give the question any thought, "Truth," he answered immediately.

The evil smile from before returned to Minako's lips, "All right Umino-chan, tell us the name of the girl you love!"

Umino immediately paled, "Can I get a different question?" he asked weakly.

When everyone yelled no, he lowered his head and heaved a defeated sigh.

"The girl I love is the one and only, Aino Minako!"

For once the teens didn't burst out laughing; instead they sat speechless as they watched Umino's face glow with embarrassment. However, the most surprised of all was Minako herself.

'I'm the Goddess of Love! How is it that I couldn't even figure out that Umino had the hots for me?!' she thought. As she met Umino's gaze, she gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks Umino, but what happened to Naru-chan?"

"It doesn't matter!" he answered frustrated. The others were taken aback by his snappy retort, "Can we just get back to the game?" he asked stiffly.

He looked around the circle, searching for someone to let his sudden anger out on. His gaze fell on Usagi, who was sitting quietly with an innocent smile on her face. Then he noticed Mamoru, who happened to be sitting directly across from her. With an evil thought in mind, he returned to face Usagi.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked the odango haired blonde.

"Dare," she answered breezily, never once expecting what Umino was about to put her through.

Smiling wickedly; Umino rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a pair of glistening handcuffs.

"I dare you to spend the weekend handcuffed to Mamoru!" he informed her, a cynical smile on his face.

Usagi's eyes practically bugged out, "Are you out of your mind?!" she screeched as Umino advanced on her; seeing this, Mamoru stepped in.

"Hey, don't I get any say in this?!" he demanded. Umino gave the upperclassman a meaningless glance. Without another word, he snapped the cold metal around Usagi's wrist, and then he took Mamoru's and did the same.

"Come on Umino, have a heart!" protested Usagi, "We'll end up killing each other!"

Meanwhile Usagi pleaded with Umino, Mamoru was lost in thought.

'What if there's a youma attack and I can't transform?!' he thought frantically, 'I'll be a failure to both Sailor Moon and the Princess!'

At the same time, Usagi was having similar thoughts.

'I can't be stuck with Mamoru-baka for an entire weekend! Not only is it beyond wrong; what if there's another youma battle?!

She returned her attention back to Umino, only to find him already a good distance away.

"Good luck you two!" he yelled over his shoulder; then laughing hysterically, he walked out of sight.

"Next time I see that little punk I'm definitely going to wring his neck!" Mamoru growled darkly

The remaining guys exchanged scared glances; knowing that Mamoru being angry was NEVER a good sign.

"We'll just be going now," said Motoki awkwardly; Ryo and Yuichiro immediately nodded in agreement.

Once they were gone, Mamoru faced Minako, "This is all YOUR fault!" he yelled angrily.

Minako was startled by the accusation, however, she quickly recovered.

"How is it MY fault?" she snapped back, "I sure didn't tell him to do something so drastic!"

Mamoru simply glared at Minako, "Well if you hadn't come up with this game, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

He threw his arms into the air in frustration, "Now what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Usagi gave Mamoru an annoyed look, "Do you think that I like the situation any better baka?"

She faced her friends with worried filled eyes, "But really, what are we going to do?"

Ami crouched down and inspected the piece of metal that now kept Mamoru and Usagi together. As she straightened, she gave her friend a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry Usagi-chan, it's impossible to break these."

At the blunette's words, Usagi's eyes began to brim with tears.

"So you're just going to leave me with Mamoru-baka? ALL WEEKEND?!"

"But Ami-chan! We need Usagi; what if there's another-," Rei was about to say 'youma attack', but caught herself on time, "You know," she emphasized.

The others quickly caught on to the dark haired miko's meaning.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to go through with it without Usagi," said Ami.

"But-," Ami held up her hand to silence Rei's protests, "We'll talk about it later, it's too risky right now."

Mamoru meanwhile had been trying to follow the girl's conversation.

'What could be so damn important that they need Usagi for?' he thought, 'Usually Odango's the type of person who gets in the way!'

The sound of everyone gathering their things brought Mamoru out of his thoughts.

"You guys can't DO this to me!" Usagi was saying. Makoto gave her blonde friend a comforting hug, "There's nothing we can do, so just hang in there ok?"

She then face Mamoru and gave him a death glare.

"If I find out that you did ANYTHING to her, you'll wake up very alone and very confused." Without another word, she turned around and walked away with her other friends.

Heaving a defeated sigh, Usagi faced Mamoru wearily, "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" answered Mamoru just as frustrated

Usagi rolled her eyes impatiently, "Are you going to just stand there all day or what?"

Mamoru sighed, "Come on, let's go to my apartment."

He started to walk, but Usagi stayed rooted to her spot.

"Do you honestly think that I'm about to stay at your apartment? I hardly know you!"

Mamoru inwardly groaned, "Look Odango, it's not like you have a choice; do you honestly think I WANT to have a fifteen year old ditz in my apartment? Now quit being so friggin' stubborn and get moving!"

Usagi finally sighed and reluctantly followed.

'This has got to be some twisted nightmare!' Usagi thought miserably as she walked alongside Mamoru through the now dimly lit streets of Juuban.

'Not only do I NOT want to spend my weekend handcuffed to Satan himself; the girls might need my help if the Negaverse is to attack again!' She sighed in frustration as she gazed up at the bright white Moon above.

The two teens continued to walk in silence as they finally reached Mamoru's apartment complex and entered the elevator. Six stories higher, they emerged from the elevator and finally walked into Mamoru's apartment. As Mamoru closed the door and locked it behind him; he faced his blonde companion and broke the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Well, this is it," he said.

Usagi remained silent as she took in her surroundings. 'Wow,' she thought as she scoped out the apartment, 'Mamoru must be loaded!' She then noticed the many red roses out in the balcony.

"I like roses too," she said softly.

Mamoru followed her gaze and smiled, "Well, that's one thing we have in common."

He then noticed Usagi stifle a yawn.

"We should probably get some sleep," he suggested as he began to direct her towards the bedroom. But as he opened the door and flicked on the lights, the same thought dawned to both the teens. The two looked at each other, to the bed, to the handcuffs, and back again. Neither dared to speak, but finally Mamoru spoke the dreaded words.

"I guess we'll have to share my bed." At this Usagi seemed to have lost it.

"There is NO WAY I'm sharing a bed with a college guy who is four years older than me and I hardly know!" she exclaimed.

Mamoru saw that she was near tears. Placing his free arm on her shoulder, he shook her slightly.

"Chill Usagi!" he said, "Now I'm not thrilled about the idea either, but we have no choice now do we?" Usagi remained silent but nodded in reluctant agreement. As she and Mamoru walked towards his bed, both uttered the same sentence to themselves, "It's going to be a LONG night…."

**Author's Notes: **Yay, there's Chapter two! Thanks for your patience and please leave a review! Chapter Three will be out as soon as I'm done typing it!

_Next chapter to come…._

**Chapter Three: Night of Memories; Night of Discoveries **

**Peace, Love and Joy; Shadow's Moon Hime**


	3. Night of Memories Night of Discoveries

**Author's Note: **Well here's chapter three: enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No, sadly I don't own Sailor Moon. (Sigh) Only in my dreams…

**Chapter Three: Night of Memories; Night of Discoveries **

Across town, four girls sat in a dimly lit room.

"Poor Usagi, how do you think it's going for her?" asked Makoto as the group of girls sat around Rei's room doing each others hair.

"Knowing Odango Atama, she probably already murdered poor Mamoru!" muttered Rei as she braided Minako's long blonde hair.

"In that case, I think we should be more worried about Mamoru-san than Usagi-chan!" piped up Ami from behind her book.

All the girls burst into giggles; except for Minako who was lost in thought and oddly very quiet.

"Earth to Minako, you all right?" asked Makoto.

Minako looked up startled.

"Oh, I'm fine; I was just thinking that's all."

The other girls shared amused/shocked glances.

"What?! I'm not a total ditz! I DO have a brain you know!" said Minako defensively.

"Sorry Minako; it's just that seeing you think is like seeing Usagi crack open any textbooks," said Ami.

"Or seeing Usagi early and on time," added Rei.

"Or seeing Usagi and Mamoru NOT having one of heir daily arguments," piped up Makoto with a teasing smirk.

"Ok ok, I get it! Geez, I get NO respect!" answered Minako dramatically.

Once the giggles died down, Minako let her thoughts drift back to what she was thinking earlier. She was remembering back to that afternoon when they were leaving Usagi and Mamoru. She knew that what she had felt between them was a strong bond of love.

She smiled to herself, 'Those two just can't face the facts can they? They're crazy for each other and yet they cove it up by insulting each other!' Suddenly, another thought dawned to her. She had felt that bond before, just as strong too. The girl known as Sailor Venus let a shocked gasp escape her lips. It was the same bond that brought Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen closer! 'Could it be?' she asked herself; excited and scared both. Makoto saw Minako's face of shock and became worried.

"Girl, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

Minako faced her friends with huge eyes.

"You guys, you'll NEVER guess what I just discovered!

\**Scene: Mamoru's bedroom **

Mamoru woke up from his restless slumber to the scent of cherries and the feel of someone shaking violently next to him. As he wearily opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of Usagi's head tucked neatly under his chin and her face buried into his chest. Pushing her away ever so slightly, he saw the beads of cold sweat that glistened across her forehead.

'She's having a nightmare!' he realized as he noticed her clenched eyes and fearful expression.

"Don't leave me!" she suddenly whimpered.

He couldn't stand seeing her face of fear. He felt his heart almost break at seeing her whimper in fear.

'Why should I be worried about Odango this deeply?' he asked himself

Just then, she let out another whimper.

"Please don't go!" she cried out in agony.

Without thinking, Mamoru pulled the girl back into her earlier position. Placing his chin on top of her head and his free arm around her waist; he whispered soothing words into her ear.

"It's ok Usagi, it's just a dream."

To his surprise, the girl stopped shuddering almost immediately.

"Endymion," she said sweetly as she snaked an arm around him.

'Endymion, why is that name so familiar?' Mamoru thought.

He gave the sleeping girl in his arms another glance and smiled.

'This feels so right somehow,'

Then he did the unthinkable; he kissed Usagi, a.k.a, his worst enemy, on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured as his eyes fluttered closed, "Sleep well, Serenity."

**Scene: Usagi's dream… **

"_So you really have to go?" asked a soft delicate, female voice. Her face was covered by the __shadows; all that was visible was the young girl's angel white gown and her golden silk hair. The person to whom she was speaking to emerged from the shadows. _

"_I'm sorry love, but if I want to fight alongside your kingdom's army, I must," answered a young man. _

_He had hair as dark as the blackest night, eyes as blue as midnight waters. As he walked towards the young woman, his silver armor glistened under the moonlight. _

"_Don't be sad angel, I'll come back to fulfill my promise." _

_He took her left hand and raised it to his lips. As he kissed it tenderly, the ring on her finger shined, causing the night sky to appear brighter. Letting go of her hand, he pulled her into a fierce embrace and kissed her passionately. _

"_I'll miss you Endymion," whispered the blonde in between heated kissed. _

_They clung to each other, never wanting to let go. The young man now known as Endymion kissed the girl hungrily, wanting to keep the feel of her lips on his engraved into his emotions for their time apart. He finally pulled away and planted one final kiss on her forehead. _

"_I'll come back, I promise," he said; and with his parting words hanging in the air, he walked back into he shadows. _

"_Take care my Prince," whispered the angelic girl, watching as the Prince of Earth and her future husband walked away from her, about to face fierce combat. _

_**Scene: An attack on the Moon Kingdom… **_

"_Endymion, NO!" yelled the young blonde as she watched the Prince of Earth being pulled away by Queen Beryl's energy. _

_Not giving the situation a second thought, the young woman jumped over the railing of the balcony from where she stood. As she floated in Beryl's gravitational energy, she managed to clasp her lover's hand. _

"_You promised me nothing would happen to you!" she yelled. _

"_I'm sorry!" he yelled back. _

_Suddenly their hold on each other began to slip. _

"_Forgive me angel, I won't be able to fulfill my promise!" he said. _

_The girl's eyes began to brim with tears. _

"_Don't say that, we WILL get married, everything WILL turn out all right!" _

_Their hold on each other continued to loosen. _

"_Don't let go Endymion," screamed the girl, "Whatever you do DON'T LET GO!" _

_Endymion gave his angel a final look, tears now falling from his own eyes. _

"_I'm sorry angel, I love you." _

_Just then their hands were unclasped and the two were thrown in opposite directions, "SERENITY!!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Usagi's eyes bolted open as she panted for breath.

'It was just a dream,' she reassured herself.

Still, she could hear screams of agony haunting her thoughts. As she snuggled into the warmth that enveloped her, she was shocked to notice that Mamoru had a protecting arm around her. Glancing upwards, she smiled at the sight that met her eyes. Mamoru seemed at peace, looking like a small child sleeping. Usagi felt her heart flutter.

'He looks so cute, almost like,' her eyes then grew wide ewith recognition.

'He looks like the man from my dream! Could it be?' she thought.

Just then Mamoru's hold on her tightened.

"Serenity," he murmured.

'Serenity?! That's what the man in my dream called the Princess!' she realized.

Suddenly, Mamoru rolled over in his sleep. However, since they were handcuffed, Usagi ended on top of him. Then without warning, he pulled her face towards his and crushed his lips to hers.

"I love you," he mumbled in between kisses.

Usagi was left in a state of shock.

'What the hell is he doing?!' she thought frantically as he continued to kiss her hungrily.

"Mamoru-," she tried to say, but he only took this as an invitation to slip his tongue into her mouth. As she continued to struggle against his hold, his embrace around her waist only tightened. Finally, she gave up her struggles.

"Serenity," he moaned into her lips as his tongue danced with hers.

"Endymion," she found herself saying as she let herself get lost in his heated kisses.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt that this was right; that she was this supposed Serenity and he was this Endymion.

'Why does this feel so right?' she asked herself as Mamoru stroked her back.

'And who are Serenity and Endymion? Why do we continue to call each other these names?! Why doesn't any of this make any sense??!'

**Scene: Rei's room… **

"Are you sure Minako?" asked Rei, her eyes now as huge as Minako's.

The senshi of Venus nodded vigorously, "I've been wrong about a lot of things before, but this I'm 100 positive about!"

She gave her fellow senshi a knowing look, "After all, love IS my domain."

Ami shook her head in disbelief, "I just can't believe that Tuxedo Kamen is Mamoru-san."

Suddenly, Minako felt a strong jolt of energy urge through her.

"Mina-chan, what happened?" asked Makoto worriedly as she helped her blonde friend regain her balance.

Minako didn't answer; instead, her eyes grew opaque and blank.

"What's wrong with her?!" asked Ami

As the three girls laid Minako on her sleeping bag, Rei spoke up.

"I think she's having a vision," she said quietly.

**Scene: Minako's Vision… **

**P.O.V: Minako**

"Princess Minako, daughter of Aphrodite of Venus, step forth!" ordered a firm yet warm voice.

'Is that me?' I wondered as I hesitantly took a step forward.

The shadows that surrounded were suddenly engulfed by a bright light. As I took in my surroundings, I saw that I was standing on what appeared to be the ruins of a vast palace.

'The Moon Kingdom!' I realized.

"That's right Minako; you are standing on what used to be your home."

I whirled around and came face to face with a woman clad in white. Her silver hair and sapphire eyes glistened under the dark sky. However what caught my eye was the golden crescent moon on her forehead.

"Q-Queen Serenity?!" I managed to stammer. The woman gave me a kind smile.

"Precisely Princess Minako."

I was left speechless

"Well, it looks like you are beginning to piece the mystery together down on Earth, am I right?" asked the Queen.

I couldn't help but give her a perplexed look.

"with all due respect Your Highness, how do YOU know about the situation with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen?"

The Queen gave me a perplexed look of her own.

"Why Minako-chan, I was sure you had everything pieced together!"

I continued to stare at her blankly. She finally let out a sigh.

"Why WOULDN'T I know what's going on with my daughter and her Prince?"

I felt my eyes grow wide as realization hit me.

"You mean Sailor Moon is-,"

The Queen nodded, "That's right, Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess, and Tuxedo Kamen is Prince Endymion of Earth."

**Author's Notes: **All right, it is going to take me a little longer to get chapter four out since I haven't actually written that one yet. Either way, I hope you enjoyed his chapter and don't forget to leave a review!

**Peace, Love, and Joy; Shadow's Moon Hime **


	4. New Mission and Morning Disasters

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone, sorry for the slow update, anyways, here is chapter four, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunately, I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter Four: **** New Mission and Morning Disasters**

Minako's mouth hung agape as the Queen's words hung in the air.

"Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess," she repeated in awe, "And she was right in front of us this whole time!"

The blonde from Venus shook her head in disbelief. Then she faced the Moon Queen; her big blue eyes glimmering with curiosity.

"You called me Princess Minako, am I a Princess as well?"

The queen nodded her answer, "That's right; you as well as the other sailor senshi are each princesses from your respective planets. You came here to the Moon Palace at a young age to train to become my daughter's Royal Guard."

Minako was left speechless once more.

"I wish there was someway I could remember all of this," she said wistfully.

The silver haired woman gave the teen a small smile.

"I think there's something I can do about that."

Suddenly, the queen's crescent moon began to glow; then, a small thin beam shot out and hit Minako's forehead lightly. The symbol of Venus then appeared on the blonde's forehead. As she was about to question on what was happening, Minako began to see many images flash before her eyes. After a few minutes, the thin bean of light faded; leaving Minako in a state of daze. The blonde of Venus was amazed at everything she now remembered so clearly. She marveled at the memories of her past childhood, her friendship with the other sailor warriors. Her eyes then glistened with unshed tears; she even remembered the night the Negaverse attacked, the night the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium fell.

"It's all right Minako-chan, do not concern yourself with the past, instead focus on what lays in store for the future," said Queen Serenity gently.

Minako raised her head to face the Queen's kind but firm gaze.

"What do you mean Your Highness?"

"Now that you know that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are Silver Millennium royalty, you and the other senshi must do everything in your power to get them together; their love is key to unlocking the Ginzuishou."

Minako nodded obediently, "The sailor senshi will do you proud Your Highness," she vowed solemnly, "I promise that by the power of love invested in me, Usagi and Mamoru WILL realize their true destinies!"

"Very well," replied Queen Serenity, "I must send you back now. Good luck Princess of Venus may you and your soldiers of love and justice triumph in this task."

With a flash of light, Minako then found herself in an empty void.

"You guys, I think she's waking up," said a voice.

"Oh thank goodness! I was getting worried!" said another in s concerned tone.

Minako's eyes fluttered open slowly; as her vision focused she found Rei, Makoto, and Ami huddled over her with worried expressions written on their faces.

"Um guys? Personal space?" she asked weakly. The three girls backed away from the blonde immediately, each sighing in relief.

"Were you having a vision?" asked Rei anxiously.

Minako nodded her answer as she slowly rose to a sitting position. As the blonde looked her friends in the eye, she tried to find the words to tell them what she had learned.

"Usagi-chan is the Moon Princess!" she finally blurted out.

Ami, Rei, and Makoto could do nothing but gape at Minako's outburst.

"Are you serious?" asked Makoto hoarsely.

As the senshi of Venus nodded yes; Rei shook her head in amazement, "All this time Odango was the Moon Princess? Honestly, who would've thought?"

"Exactly HOW did you learn this Minako-chan?" asked Ami curiously.

Minako sighed deeply as she retold her fellow sailor senshi everything Queen Serenity had told her.

"So let me get this straight," said Makoto after Minako's explanation, "In order to unlock the Silver Crystal, Usagi and Mamoru must fall in love?"

At this, Rei had let out a hollow laugh, "Yeah, like THAT will ever happen!"

Minako rolled her eyes impatiently, "Don't you guys SEE? Those feelings are already there! Even as simple Usagi and Mamoru they have fallen in love; they won't admit it but it's true."

She sent Rei a pointed look, "Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen have also fallen in love."

The girls all gave the blonde blank looks.

"Don't you SEE?!" she cried in exasperation, "They are the same people! This means that Serenity and Endymion HAVE fallen for each other too!"

"All right Mina-chan, I see what you're saying; but if this is true, why hasn't the Silver Crystal appeared?" asked Ami.

The senshi of love stood up and began to pace Rei's room in thought.

"So far I can only come up with two main reasons," she said.

As the blonde of Venus faced her friends, she ticked the reasons off with her fingers.

"Reason number one, we are still missing a Rainbow Crystal; the Negaverse has three, Tuxedo Kamen has two, and we have one."

The blunette nodded her approval so Minako continued.

"Reason number two, neither Sailor Moon nor Tuxedo Kamen have actually confessed their feelings for one another. Now, if I'm not mistaken, Serenity and Endymion exist within their subconscious, so their memories of the past wont be triggered until they admit their feelings foe each other."

At Minako's conclusion, Rei let out another hollow laugh.

"Well, we definitely have our hands full now; it's sure going to take A LOT of will power to get Usagi and Mamoru to admit their feelings; after all, we're talking about Mr. and Ms. Stubborn here."

Minako flashed her friends her most encouraging smile.

"Well, it's up to us to lead destiny in the right path, and don't worry, everything WILL turn out okay in the end."

As the girls finally began to settle down to sleep, Minako felt a small jolt of electricity surge through her. A slow smile spread across her face as she crawled into her sleeping bag. If her intuition was right; Usagi and Mamoru were REALLY getting along tonight. The blonde gazed out Rei's bedroom window and gazed up at the glistening moon.

'Judging by my love instinct, getting Usagi and Mamoru to confess their feelings for one another wont be as hard as we thought,'

**Scene: Mamoru's apartment the next morning……**

"Luna hit the snooze for me will ya?" mumbled Usagi as the sound of a distant alarm interrupted her blissful sleep.

As she tried to snuggle into the warmth that enveloped her, she found herself burying her face into a well toned chest instead of her soft pink pillow. Confused, she wearily opened her eyes, expecting to see her pink and white bunny clad room. Instead, her vision was met with the blue walls of a dark bedroom that definitely wasn't hers. Now more alarmed than ever, she glanced to the side and found herself in a tangle of arms and legs. A scream began to rise up the odango haired blonde's throat as she found herself in a very intimate embrace with her nemesis, her tormentor, Satan himself, Chiba Mamoru.

"How did I get here?" she asked herself. Then a piece of incriminating shiny metal caught her eye, bringing back a flood of memories of the night before. A crimson blush crept into the Moon senshi's face as she recalled the passionate kisses that Mamoru had flung upon her. The young girl tried to shake the sudden fluttering in her heart away.

"Those kisses meant nothing," she told herself quietly as she tried to untangle herself from Mamoru's iron embrace, "They were meant for some supposed Serenity not me."

As Usagi squirmed in attempt to free herself from Mamoru's hold; Mamoru was woken up by the sudden motion.

"Odango?!" he asked, stunned to find the tiny blonde laying next to him. In a mad dash, he tried to scramble to his feet. Unfortunately, in his antics, all he managed was to fall out of bed; bringing Usagi down with him. As the handcuffed duo landed on the floor with a thud, Usagi couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably.

"Do you always wake up asking dumb questions and falling out of bed?" she asked teasingly.

Mamoru fixed the blonde currently on top of him with an annoyed look as he rubbed his now throbbing head without thinking, he muttered the first thing that popped into his head.

"Do you always wake up in someone else's bed?"

Usagi's innocent teasing giggles were cut sort by Mamoru's harsh remark.

Mamoru immediately regretted his comment as he watched Usagi's cloud over with anger and hurt.

"Usagi, I didn't mean that! I-,"

Mamoru's apology was caught in his throat as Usagi raised a hand and slapped across the face.

"How DARE you?" she screeched, her eyes now flashing menacingly, "If I'm not mistaken, it was YOU who was kissing me senseless last night, and now you have the nerve to practically call me a slut?"

At her words, memories of heated kisses entered Mamoru's thoughts.

'So it wasn't just a dream," he realized as he and Usagi stood up, "But I had been so sure I had been kissing the princess from my dreams!'

Just then Usagi's voice broke his thoughts.

"Of course, I knew those kisses weren't meant for me," she was saying, "They were meant for your precious Serenity, whoever she is."

Mamoru could hear the slightly envious tone in her voice. A slow smirk began to spread across his face.

"Are you JEALOUS Odango?" he asked teasingly, "Because, even though I was half asleep, I distinctly remember you not putting up quite a fight; even if you knew the kisses weren't meant for you."

Usagi's cheeks flared the color of a tomato, "Yeah right Mamoru-baka!" she scoffed, glaring icy daggers at him, "Personally, the mere thought of me kissing you is enough to make me gag, I simply got caught up in the moment; besides, I think kissing a youma would be a thousand times more enjoyable than locking lips with you!"

The words were out before she could stop herself. Mamoru's cobalt eyes widened as his jaw hit the floor in sheer shock. Usagi clamped her free hand over her mouth, as if never wanting to speak again.

"All right Usagi," Mamoru finally voiced.

Usagi cringed at the seriousness in his voice.

"You've got like thirty seconds to explain how is it that you know about youmas."

Usagi slowly removed her hand from her mouth, however no words flowed out. The small blonde lowered her gaze, wanting to avert her gaze from his.

"I can't tell you that" she finally answered quietly.

Mamoru gazed at he tiny girl before him in disbelief. Swiftly he raised her chin to come face to face with her, then, he began to back her into the nearest wall.

"What are you hiding Odango?" he asked softly, his midnight blue orbs locking with her ocean blue ones. She didn't know why, but she felt herself grow vulnerable under his penetrating look. Mustering up what was left of her courage and confidence, she returned Mamoru's intense gaze.

"Sorry Mamoru-baka," she said in her most confident voice, "There's nothing you can do to make me tell you anything."

A mischievous glint appeared in the upperclassman's entrancing blue eyes.

"All right Odango, you leave me no choice."

He smiled his trademark teasing smirk and began to press himself against her, leaving absolutely no space between them.

"Exactly WHAT do you think you're doing baka?" hisses Usagi as she tried unsuccessfully to push Mamoru away.

The college student continued to smirk as his free arm snaked around Usagi's waist.

"Well, since you are so set on not telling me what you know, I'll simply KISS it out of you!"

With that, he crushed his lips to hers, taking Usagi completely by surprise. As Mamoru continued to kiss Usagi fiercely, a million thoughts raced through the said girl's mind. What had started as a typical Mamoru/ Usagi argument had quickly turned into a morning disaster; and as Mamoru forcefully parted Usagi's lips; the blonde's brain was screaming out of control, What's a girl to do?!! Finally Mamoru pulled away, leaving Usagi taking short quick breaths.

"You bastard," she whispered hoarsely as she tried to catch her breath.

Mamoru simply smiled down at her.

"Ready to talk now?" he asked, unfazed by what he had done.

Usagi was now seething with anger, "Never!" she spat out.

Mamoru grinned at her wickedly. He sure had no problem kissing Usagi senseless until she confessed; heck, he was ready to keep on doing it even if it took all day.

"Fine then, suit yourself."

With that he claimed her lips once more. The enraged blonde felt her anger reach its boiling point; she was DEFINITELY not going to let her worst enemy have his way with her. Before she knew it, she did something any girl in her situation would do; she kneed him where it really hurt…………

**Author's Notes:** Well that wraps up chap. four; I apologize in advance; I know it isn't some of my best work. Anyways, I'm suffering with Writer's Block Syndrome so chapter five will probably be up until next week. (Or later!!) So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!

**Peace, Love, and Joy; Shadow's Moon Hime**


	5. Confessions of a Teenage Odango Atama

**A/N: **I know I said this chapter would be up a while ago, I apologize for keeping you all in suspense. Well, with that being said, here's chapter five! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters; I only own this story and the plot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter Five: Confessions of a Teenage Odango Atama and Mamoru-baka **

As Usagi's knee came in contact with Mamoru's most sensitive area; Mamoru's eyes widened as he felt a painful sensation surge through him. The upperclassman fell to his knees, nearly pulling Usagi down once more.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he hissed furiously, throwing Usagi a murderous look as he clutched the front of his pants.

"You can thank Makoto for teaching me that," said Usagi smugly, "Besides, what'd you expect? Did you think I was going to LET you have your way with me?"

As he continued to wince in pain, he slowly rose to his feet.

"I wasn't trying to have my way with you!" he said heatedly, "If you'd only given me the answers I'd wanted, I wouldn't have had turned to such extreme measures!"

Usagi simply rolled her eyes, "I already told you baka, I can't tell you anything, scout's honor."

Once gain, the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

'Oh no, what have I done?!' she thought frantically as she watched Mamoru's eyes widen in realization.

'No, it can't be!' Mamoru was thinking as he slowly put two and two together. As he took in Usagi's appearance, he began to see just how similar she and the heroine of Tokyo were.

'Same blue eyes, same golden odangos, same shapely, curvy, luscious figure,' he told himself, but then did a mental double take, 'Since when have I considered ODANGO to have a shapely, curvy figure?!' he asked himself mortified. Still, he couldn't help but admit that Usagi had definitely changed before his eyes.

"You're Sailor Moon," he finally whispered.

Usagi felt dread creep into her face, "" No! I just look like her!" she protested dumbly. She wanted to smack herself silly; she couldn't believe that she had just blown her cover, and to Mamoru of all people! As she was wishing for the earth to open up and swallow her, a nagging thought wouldn't leave her alone. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Why are YOU so concerned about me knowing about youmas?" she asked suspiciously, "What can a baka like you possibly know about them, what are YOU hiding Mamoru?"

At her interrogating question, Mamoru mentally kicked himself.

'You idiot!' he thought, 'You're not SUPPOSED to know about the Negaverse!'

As Usagi pinned him to the spot with an awaiting look, Mamoru ran a hand through his thick, dark mane as he pondered for a valid excuse.

"Well, I, I heard it from Sailor Moon, or should I say I heard it from you?" he finally answered.

A triumphant smirk spread across his face, he wasn't exactly lying; he HAD heard it from the blonde heroine, but not as Chiba Mamoru but as Tuxedo Kamen.

"I don't believe you," answered Usagi flatly, a gleam of doubt sparkling in her icy blue orbs, "I've never seen you at any of our battles."

She wasn't even TRYING to deny her identity anymore; she knew that Mamoru wasn't stupid; she knew that it would be pointless to try and deny it any longer. However, now that he had gotten what he'd wanted, she wanted answers as well. How was it possible for her worst enemy to know about the evil creatures she and her fellow senshi fought nightly? Besides, the only ones who knew such information were the sailor warriors and…

A light bulb clicked on deep inside her head.

'Could my Tuxedo Kamen-sama actually Mamoru?' she asked herself in mortification, "NO! My caped hottie CANNOT be Mamoru-baka!"

Unfortunately for her, what was supposed to be an inner thought slipped out. At her outburst, Mamoru couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Ï'M your caped hottie?" he asked teasingly.

He then realized that he'd just made a fatal mistake, he'd openly admitted to being Tuxedo Kamen!

"Oh god I AM a baka!" he groaned as Usagi's eyes widened at his comment.

There was an awkward silence as the revelations hung in the air.

"So you're Tuxedo Kamen," whispered Usagi weakly.

"And you're Sailor Moon," replied Mamoru in the same reluctant tone

Another painful silence filled the room.

'Great!' thought Usagi miserably as she and Mamoru continued to stare at each other intently, 'Not only is my secret out, I find out that MY Tuxedo Kamen-sama is none other than Mamoru-baka! Can this possibly get any worse?!'

As if to answer her question, Mamoru's voice broke her train of thought.

"All right Usagi," he was saying as he began pulling her towards the living room, "Since we now know who our alter ego's are, tell me, why are you and the others after the Rainbow Crystals?"

At his question, Usagi lowered her gaze uncertainly.  
"How stupid do you think I am Mamoru?" she asked quietly.

Mamoru was stunned by her answer, turning to face her; he saw her face clouded with seriousness. As he gazed into those oceanic orbs, he noticed that they looked almost sad. Noticing Mamoru's confusion, Usagi closed her eyes and shook her head sadly.

"Don't you see?" she continued, still speaking in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "I can't trust you, I mean sure, you save me and you help me. But I still can't trust you; you could be the enemy for all I know."

Usagi's gaze locked with Mamoru's; determination mingling amongst the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm not about to put myself or the other sailor senshi at risk by giving you that information, at least not until I know more about you," she concluded.

Mamoru was deeply surprised by her answer, in all the time that he'd known Usagi, he had never expected for her to sound so, well…smart. However, her answer still frustrated him.

'How can she not trust me?!' he asked himself as his midnight blue eyes penetrated into her baby blue ones.

"All right Usagi," he voiced, "What do you want to know then?"

"Tell me why you always come to my rescue, what's your reason foe wanting the Rainbow Crystals?" asked the blonde.

The two were now seated on Mamoru's black leather couch. Mamoru sighed reluctantly and closed his eyes.

"I feel pain when you transform," he said softly, "And I don't know why, but I feel a NEED to always protect you and to keep you out of harm's way."

He slowly opened his eyes and faced Usagi, an unreadable expression written on his face.

"And as for the Rainbow Crystals, I want to know who I am."

Usagi let out a gasp, "You don't know who you are?" she asked sympathetically.

Mamoru nodded, "My parents died in a car accident when I was six and I was left with amnesia. Ever since then, I've had the same reoccurring dream; a Princess asking me to find the Ginzuishou, to find and set her free."

Usagi felt her heart grow heavy with sadness.

'It must be the girl he was calling out to last night,' she realized.

"You love her don't you?" she asked with a sadness she couldn't explain.

'Oh who am I kidding? I've always had feelings for him, ever since that day we met. I've just feared showing my true feelings and now it's all a lost cause.'

Mamoru had remained silent at Usagi's question, but his silence was enough of a response for Usagi.

Meanwhile, the dark haired man was lost in an inner debate with himself.

'Do I really love the Princess?' he asked himself, 'If I do, how can that be possible if I have feelings for Sailor Moon a well AND….'

He cast a sideways glance at the small blonde beside him, 'I also have fallen for Odango,' he realized.

He inwardly groaned, 'Great, I'm in love with two different people, my Princess and my Odango.'

He stole another glance at Usagi. The Moon senshi seemed lost in her own world, her cerulean orbs still holding that hint of sadness.

'Why is she sad?' he thought, 'Could it be possible that she holds feelings for me too?'

Before he knew what he was doing, he moved closer to her and turned her chin to face him. He leaned over until his lips practically touched her ear.

"Tell me Usagi, do you really distrust me? Do you really fear me?" he whispered.

Usagi shuddered slightly; Mamoru's breath sending chills up her spine.

"No, deep down in my heart I have always trusted you," she admitted.

As she met his gaze timidly, she saw his eyes flickering like blue flames.

"Why do you ask?" she was about to say, but before she could, she felt his lips press softly against hers.

Her instinct told her to pull away immediately, but her heart was yearning for her to kiss him back. His kiss was so tender and passionate, unlike the ones he'd inflicted upon her earlier that morning.

Slowly she began to kiss him back, her free hand sliding up his chest and coming to rest on his shoulder. As the kiss deepened, Mamoru pressed himself against her intimately, their bodies molding perfectly together.

As the two were lost in their own world, neither noticed the four figures standing outside on Mamoru's balcony. Three of them were gaping in disbelief at the scene in the room while one just grinned knowingly.

Finally, one of the figures spoke up, "You were right," she said, "This proves it, getting those together will be easier than we thought…"

OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: **Well what do you think? You like or you don't like? Let me know what you think by leaving a review! Chapter six will be out in a while so in the meantime I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Peace, Love, and Joy; Shadow's Moon Hime**


	6. The Seventh Rainbow Crystal

**A****/N: **Ok, I know it has been a while since I've updated so I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've also decided to base the next events on what actually happened throughout the SM storyline only with my own little twists. With that being said, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, just this story.

**0000000000000000000---------------------------------00000000000000000000000000000 **

**Chapter Six: The Seventh Rainbow Crystal **

The inner planetary warriors continued to watch flabbergasted as Mamoru continued to feverishly kiss Usagi.

"Look at them! Mamoru-san is practically eating her face!" muttered Sailor Mars darkly as she watched her leader and former 'boyfriend' kiss passionately.

Beside her, Sailor Jupiter raised an eyebrow and gave her an amused look.

"Are you JEALOUS Rei-chan?" she whispered teasingly, "I though you were over Mamoru-san already, besides, you have Yuichiro now."

The fire senshi threw Jupiter a dagger like glare.

"Of course I'm not jealous!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice sown, "it's just that..." Mar's expression softened, "He never once kissed me when I went out with him, and he never once showed affection towards me."

On her other side, Venus patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"That's because you didn't belong together," she said gently, "But he and Usagi do, they're soulmates."

The raven haired miko sighed dejectedly, "Yeah I know."

Suddenly, a familiar scream pierced throughout the morning stillness.

"That's Usagi," whispered Sailor Mercury from besides Sailor Jupiter.

"What's going on in there? Everything went pitch black!" said Sailor Venus, "We have to get closer!"

Slowly and quietly, the four girls slid out from behind the rose plants that adorned the balcony and tiptoed over to the glass balcony doors…

**000000000000000000----------------------------------000000000000000000000000000000 **

M-Mamoru, what happened?" asked Usagi fearfully as she clung to Mamoru.

"Don't worry Usa-chan, it was probably just a blackout," soothed Mamoru, an overwhelming need to alleviate her fears overcoming him. Something about the way he said her name eased her fear, but just as she was beginning to relax into his embrace, Mamoru's plasma screen TV clicked on. The person on the screen was none other than Dark Kingdom general, Zoisite.

"Greetings Chiba Mamoru, or should I say Tuxedo Kamen?" said the evil man.

Mamoru's hold on Usagi tightened.

"How do you know who I am?" he growled.

Zoisite merely grinned wickedly.

"That's not important right now, what is, is the Rainbow Crystals."

Mamoru continued to glare at the general heatedly.

"What makes you think that I'll just hand them over?"

The general smirked evilly, "Simple, you and I duel, winner takes all."

"And if I refuse?" asked Mamoru.

"We'll simply attack," Zoisite's gaze flickered momentarily to Usagi, who was burying her face into Mamoru's chest, "And I now know who your little girlfriend is, you wouldn't want her to get hurt now would you?"

If looks could kill, Zoisite would be nothing but a pile of meaningless ashes at that precise moment.

"How low of you, threatening the life of an innocent human girl, fine I accept your duel, when and where?"

Usagi let out a gasp as she pulled away from his chest and gazed worriedly into his midnight orbs.

"Today at Starlight Tower at sunset, don't be late," said Zoisite, then the screen went blank.

"Mamo-chan, you can't accept that duel," whispered Usagi quietly.

Mamoru pulled her back into his arms and began stroking her hair, his fingers running through her silk-like platinum blonde mane.

"Don't worry Usako, I'll be fine, besides, you heard Zoisite, he'd be willing to hurt you if I don't, and I can't let that happen."

Suddenly, something crucial dawned to him. A frustrated groan escaped his lips, causing Usagi to pull away abruptly.

"What's wrong Mamo-chan?" she asked worriedly.

"How am I supposed to meet Zoisite if I bring you along?" he answered, holding up both their wrists and indicated towards the metal bands that kept them joined.

Usagi gave the upperclassman a pointed look.

"Who said that you were going to go alone?"

"No,"he replied firmly, "This concern Zoisite and I, there's no way I'm letting you get hurt."

"You're wrong! This also concerns the sailor senshi!" protested Usagi, "We need those crystals Justas much as you do. We need to find our Princess too!"

This revelation surprised Mamoru greatly, "So that's why you are searching for the Ginzuishou? You are looking for a Princess too?"

Usagi nodded, "That's right, and it just occurred to me that both our Princesses are one and the same, therefore we BOTH need those crystals."

Mamoru had remained silent but finally nodded reluctantly.

But just as he was about to speak, Usagi let out a small strangled cry as she clutched her head and clenched her eyes shut in pain.

"Usagi? What's wrong?!" he asked in alarm.

"A youma is near," she managed to choke out, "And by the pain in my head, it's one of the toughest yet."

She took a deep breath and faced Mamoru, "Ready foe a battle?"

Without wasting a second, Mamoru was on his feet, "Ready when you are."

Nodding, Usagi unclasped her broach and thrust it in the air.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

As her civilian clothes began to fade away, she realized that she had forgotten to mention the one side effect of her transformations; her nudity. She watched as Mamoru's eyes bugged out as the brightly colored ribbons that formed her sailor fuku laced around her bare body. Once her transformation ended, the pink light that had erupted from her broach vanished, leaving her standing next to a very speechless Mamoru. Usagi felt his heated gaze travel up and down her, causing her to flush bright red.

"Stop looking at me like such a hentai!" she finally screeched.

The college student simply smirked at her but said nothing as he conjured a perfect red rose with a flick of his wrist. Instantaneously, he was clothed in a black tuxedo, hat, and white half mask. Facing a still red Sailor Moon, he gave her a dazzling smile as he began pulling her towards the balcony doors.

"Come on, we have to hurry…"

**0000000000000000000-------------------------------------00000000000000000000000000 **"I still can't see anything!" complained Sailor Jupiter.

Suddenly, Usagi's voice rang out.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

The inner senshi face each other open mouthed.

"She didn't..." whispered Sailor Mercury.

Just then, a pink light illuminated the room.

"Yup, she did," muttered Sailor Mars.

Venus repeatedly tapped her forehead on the glass balcony doors.

"Usagi you baka! You forgot what happens during our transformations didn't you?!"

As Venus continued to tap her head on the door, the other three took advantage of the light to see what was going on in the room.

"Wow, look at Mamoru-san! He's eying Usagi-chan as if she were some tasty treat!" whispered Jupiter.

But just as suddenly as the light had come, it faded away.

"Aw, come on!" exclaimed the thunder senshi disappointedly.

The room had gone pitch black once more, but suddenly, Mamoru's voice was heard.

"C'mon, we have to hurry."

The sound of approaching footsteps warned the girls to move away from the doors. As soon as they were well hidden, the glass doors slid open.

"It's near the Starlight Tower!" they heard Sailor Moon say.

The girls watched awestruck as their leader and Tuxedo Kamen jumped over the balcony's railing and ran across the city's rooftops; soon becoming mere specks in the rising sun.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the girls reassembled in the center of the balcony once more.

"We have to follow them," said Sailor Venus, "They are obviously off to a Youma battle, they might need backup."

With that, the four inner senshi jumped over the railing and followed their leader's path.

**0000000000000000000------------------------------0000000000000000000000000000000 **

**Scene: Near Starlight Tower...**

"Dust it now Sailor Mon!" yelled Tuxedo Kamen as he flung another handful of roses at the youma before them.

"Right, MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" shouted Sailor Moon, twirling her Crescent Moon Wand in a full circle.

The youma 'healed' and became a civilian once more, slumping forward into unconsciousness.

Sailor Moon bent down and picked up the glistening purple crystal that floated above the crystal carrier.

"There, we finally have the seventh Rainbow Crystal," she said happily ass she faced Tuxedo Kamen and gave him a small smile, "Now all we need to do is-"

Her sentence was cut short for she felt her feet leave the floor.

"Hey, what's going on?!" she exclaimed.

In response, a cackle caused her to look upwards to see Zoisite and Kunzite standing on the peak of Starlight Tower, both grinning maliciously.

"Those traitors!" growled Tuxedo Kamen angrily as the gravitational energy pulled them towards the tower, "You said until sunset!" he yelled.

Just before they were teleported out of sight, the sailor senshi arrived, just in time to see them disappear.

"What happened?" asked Sailor Jupiter frantically.

Sailor Mercury clicked her visor on and scanned the area.

"I'm getting massive negative energy reading from Starlight Tower, "she announced.

Sailor Venus and Mars remained silent, but finally Mars spoke up.

"It's time," she said quietly, "Time for Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon to realize their true destinies, time for the Ginzuishou to appear."

**0000000000000000000000---------------------------------00000000000000000000000000 **

A/N: That wraps up chap 6! I apologize in advance if the chapter seemed kind of short, butt I couldn't help myself. I'm only about two chapters away from the big ending, chapter seven was completed today and it will be posted soon, for now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and don't forget to leave a review, they are really appreciated!

**Peace, Love, and Joy; Shadow's Moon Hime**


	7. Love So Crystal Clear

**A****/N: **Here's Chapter Seven, only one chapter away from the big ending! I'm so excited! Anyways, don't forget to leave a review and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**0000000------------0000000**

**Chapter Seven: Love So Crystal Clear**

Darkness enveloped the city of Tokyo as the Dark Kingdom's power centered on the Starlight Tower. Within the said tower stood generals Zoisite and Kunzite; both grinning wickedly as Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon were teleported into the building. The handcuffed duo landed on the cold marble floor with a thud, Sailor Moon slightly unconscious.

"What happened to the original plan?" bit out Tuxedo Kamen angrily, "I thought you said hat this would be between you and me."

Zoisite merely smirked.

"You're one to talk cape boy," he glanced at Sailor Moon's unmoving form, "You brought the Moon brat."

Kunzite suddenly stepped forward and placed three of the seven crystals on the floor.

"Place your crystals in the pile," he commanded.

Throwing the silver haired general the evil eye, Tuxedo Kamen tossed over his two crystals as well as Sailor Moon's.

Suddenly, Zoisite shot out an unexpected blast of negative energy, stunning Tuxedo Kamen long enough for Kunzite to teleport away with all seven Rainbow Crystals.

Upon realizing that he had been tricked, Tuxedo Kamen let out a growl loud enough to be heard in the far reaches of the Universe.

"You double crossing bastards!" he yelled, causing Sailor Moon to regain consciousness. Groggily, she focused her attention on Zoisite.

"Don't worry, the crystals will be safe, just make it to the peak of the tower for our duel…that is if you can."

With that, he teleported away, just in time for a rain of icicles to begin falling on the two heroes.

Wrapping his cape around Sailor Moon and himself, Tuxedo Kamen began to run.

"C'mon, to the elevators!" he shouted.

In the nick of time, they both fell inside the elevator, just in time to see the floor on which they had stood on mere seconds before crumble into nothingness.

As the elevator doors closed, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen faced each other, both gasping to catch their breath.

A silence fell upon the pair, but it was then broken by another frustrated groan from Tuxedo Kamen.

"I can't believe I fell for their trap!"

He pounded his fist into the hard elevator floor.

"Now they have ALL the crystals, I've failed the Princess."

Sailor Moon remained silent but reached over and took his free hand in hers.

"It wasn't your fault Mamo-chan," she said quietly, "And you shouldn't give up, I know I won't."

Tuxedo Kamen raised his head to face her; she was giving him a small but encouraging smile.

"And I know that together we can make this right."

Wordlessly, the tuxedo clad man nodded and pulled her into his arms.

"Just promise me one thing Usako," he whispered into her ear, "Promise me that you won't get hurt, promise me that you'll let me protect you like I've always have."

The blonde heroine's eyes moistened slightly. "I promise," she whispered back, tilting her head slightly so her lips could meet his in a tender kiss.

Pulling away, she gazed into his sapphire-like eyes as did he.

"Nothing will go wrong," she whispered reassuringly.

But in her head she was saying a silent prayer, 'I hope.'

**00000-------00000**

"Got anything Mercury?" asked Sailor Jupiter anxiously.

The blue haired genius nodded as she continued to click away at her Mercury Mini Computer.

"It appears that the interior of the tower is a completely different dimension, handiwork of the Dark Kingdom no doubt."

The ice senshi heaved a great sigh and clicked her visor off.

"And as for tracking Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, they seem to be in some sort of elevator headed towards the top of the tower," she gave the other senshi a grim look, "We have to get in there, but the chances are slim, we could take hours just finding our way in."

Sailor Jupiter threw her brown ponytail over her shoulder and cracked her knuckles.

"Piece of cake, why don't we just try the main entrance?"

Sailor Mercury opened her mouth to protest, but Sailor Jupiter was already powering up her attack.

"JUPITER THUNDER, CRASH!"

A wave of thunder and lightning flew towards the door and dented the doors open.

"Never underestimate the power of Jupiter!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter giddily.

The other three senshi simply gaped open mouthed.

"Wow, great shot Mako-chan!" complimented Sailor Venus.

"Um guys?" interrupted Sailor Mercury, "I'll admit, it was a great attack, but we're kind of in a hurry here?"

"Oh, right!" answered the girls sheepishly.

Without wasting another second, the four inner senshi bolted into the room.

**000000-------000000**

**Scene: elevator, hours later…**

"Usagi wake up! We're nearing the top," said Tuxedo Kamen as he gently shook her awake.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open almost immediately

"Don't worry I'm ready for anything," she said determinedly, "Time to kick Zoisite's little ass"

The elevator finally came to a stop.

Tuxedo Kamen pulled Sailor Moon closer one last time.

"For good luck," he said, and then captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Just as he pulled away, the doors opened to reveal Zoisite standing at the far end of a vast room.

"Welcome, ready to duel?" he greeted.

The two heroes merely nodded curtly.

Zoisite then noticed the shiny metal handcuffs that kept Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen inseparable.

A slow grin spread across his face, "Here, let's make this a fair fight."

He then sent out a wave of dark energy towards them, but instead of harming them, it hit the metal around their wrists and broke it into piece.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen looked and the now broken handcuffs on the floor, then at Zoisite.

"Don't say I didn't make this an easy fight," was all the general said.

Sailor Moon eyed the general suspiciously, something about him seemed suspicious. She then noticed that he was holding something behind his back.

The sound of Tuxedo Kamen's voice broke her concentration.

"Stay to the side," he was saying.

Sailor Moon opened her mouth to protest, but he placed a gloved finger over her lips.

"Please trust me," he said quietly.

Reluctantly, she nodded and moved off to the side.

Before she knew it, Zoisite's ice spear was clashing against Tuxedo Kamen's cane. She watched breathlessly as both men blocked each blow that came their way. They seemed evenly matched until Zoisite managed to knock Tuxedo Kamen to the ground. The Dark Kingdom general smirked maliciously at his handiwork. Seeing her hero on the ground, Sailor Moon ran forward and dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Tuxedo Kamen, are you all right?!" she asked worriedly.

The tuxedo clad man nodded wordlessly as he tried to get his vision to clear. He was about to tell Sailor Moon to go back to where she had been standing, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zoisite's spear lunge towards her.

"Sailor Moon watch out!" he shouted.

Instinctively, he pushed her to the ground and got in front of her, taking Zoisite's merciless blow.

His eyes widened as searing pain exploded from the injury now on his back. Slowly, he closed his eyes and slumped forward into Sailor Moon's arms. Zoisite watched from a distance as Sailor Moon cradled Tuxedo Kamen's head in her lap.

"Idiotic human," he muttered, "The blow was meant for you not him, Queen Beryl will be most displeased."

Zoisite's words went unheard by Sailor Moon. The distraught Moon senshi tried unsuccessfully to wake the man on her lap.

"Tuxedo Kamen? Mamoru? Please wake up!" she begged as she shook his arms lightly.

Slowly, his azure eyes opened slightly.

"Sailor Moon, Usako, get out of here while you still can," his eyes closed once more, "Don't worry about me."

With his last bit of energy, he conjured one final rose.

"A rose for my true rose," he said, and with that, his arm fell limply to the ground.

Sailor Moon's eyes brimmed with tears as she took his hand, the rose still between his and hers.

"No Mamo-chan!" she sobbed, "You can't leave me alone, I LOVE YOU!"

A single crystalline tear rolled down her cheek and slid down towards the cold floor. Before it hit the ground, the tear crystallized and began to glow. Somewhere in another part of the tower, Kunzite was keeping a close eye on the crystals, but suddenly all seven Rainbow Crystal began to pulsate with a vibrant light and began to float away.

"What's this?!" he roared.

Slowly, the crystal's glow intensified as they neared sailor Moon. Just as they reached her, so did the Sailor senshi. Everyone in the room watched speechless as the Rainbow Crystals surrounded the crystal tear drop and began to slowly merge into one.

"The Ginzuishou, it has finally appeared!" exclaimed Sailor Venus as she sighed in relief.

As the Silver Crystal formed, its light consumed Sailor Moon, bringing her to float in the air. Slowly, her sailor fuku was replaced with a flowing white and gold gown and white pearls replaced the red jewels in her hair. Finally, a golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead appeared, marking her as the one and only, Princess Serenity.

As the silver Crystal came in contact with the Crescent Moon Wand, Serenity's crescent moon began to glow, and just how Queen Serenity had one with Minako, a beam hit each of the remaining senshi, returning their past memories.

Finally the glow subsided and Serenity came to kneel next to Tuxedo Kamen once more, his head once again resting in her lap.

"Endymion, please wake," she spoke, her voice now holding a regal tone, as she took a delicate hand and caressed his face lovingly.

Slowly, Tuxedo Kamen's eyes fluttered open, his midnight blue eyes taking in her sapphire ones.

""I found you," he whispered unbelievingly as he raised a hand and touched her angelic face, "All this time you were right beside me."

Serenity nodded, a small smile gracing her face.

"Do you remember?" she asked, "I am the Moon Princess and you are the Earth Prince, we were lovers when the Silver Millennium fell."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded, "Yes, I remember, we had sworn eternal love to one another that tragic night."

He closed his eyes as the vivid images of his past life flashed before is eyes.

"That night, Queen Beryl's Dark Army attacked the Moon Kingdom, we both died trying to stay together."

Serenity smile sadly, "Yes, but now we have found one another once more, we can now live our lives happily."

Zoisite had been watching the entire ordeal from behind a pillar.

"That's what you think Princess," he said stepping out from behind his hiding spot, "You may have awakened and you may have the Ginzuishou but you are still no match for the Dark Kingdom's power!"

Without another word, he conjured a massive ball of energy and aimed it at the Moon Princess. Serenity simply lifted up a hand and deflected the attack easily. Zoisite gasped as did the others, never before had they seen the blonde wield so much power.

"Tell your Queen that when she's ready, I'll be ready, time o end this once and for all," said Serenity coldly.

Suddenly a cold cruel cackle filled the room as a chilling breeze swirled about. A figure emerged from the shadows of the dark vast room. It was a woman, dark long red curls and vibrant ruby eyes contrasted horribly with her scandalous purple dress and deathly white skin.

"Well well Serenity, you sound awfully confident, tell me, what makes you think you can defeat me this time?" said none other than Queen Beryl.

Tuxedo Kamen stood and helped Serenity to her feet.

"I'm not the same naïve person I used to be Beryl," said Serenity, her blue orbs ablaze, "And I'm not alone, I've got people who care about me by my side."

The sorceress glanced at the man who stood next to the Princess and gasped. His mask had fallen long ago, and now without it, Beryl was able to recognize him.

"Endymion, you are deciding to side with the Moon tramp again? I'm really disappointed in you. You should have learned that all she ever brings you is misery and pain."

Tuxedo Kamen glared at Beryl hatefully and put his arm around Serenity.

"You know I would never join you Beryl," he growled, "I will always stay true to Serenity no matter what."

The vile redhead turned her glowering gaze towards Serenity.

"You've taken everything from me for the last time Serenity," she hissed through clenched teeth, "But no matter, once I'm through with you, I'll have everything you hold so dear and precious, starting with your beloved Prince."

**0000000000----------000000000**

**A/N: **That wraps up chap 7, I guess I managed to update faster than I thought!

Anyways, I don't know how long it will take me to get chap 8 out, so for the meantime I hope you all enjoyed this one, and don't forget, reviews are always welcome!

**Peace, Love, and Joy; Shadow's Moon Hime**


	8. Power Of Love

**A****/N: **Yay, the last chapter! I'm excited and nervous both! It took me a while to come up with an ending; I hope this is good enough! Now, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon; everything else (besides this story) is copyrighted to the brilliant Naoko Takeuchi.

**00000000000000**

**Chapter Eight: Power of Love**

A fire began to burn deep inside Serenity. Never before had she felt such hatred as she was feeling towards the Dark Kingdom's Queen. Her dislike towards Beryl had begun as a small flickering flame. But now the Queen's cruel words echoed in her head.

_Once I'm through with you I'll have everything you hold so dear and precious, starting with your beloved Prince. _

Her words caused an unknown roaring rage to posses her; and now, there was only one thing Serenity wanted to make clear to the Dark Queen, she was playing with fire now, and when you play with fire, you're bound to get burned. Serenity's sapphire orbs bored into Beryl's ruby ones.

"Still making empty promises I see," she finally voiced as she faced the Dark queen head on, "I think I recall hearing those exact same words a thousand years ago."

Beryl was now seething with anger.

'How dare she?!' she thought furiously as she watched the Moon Princess stare back at her intently, her gaze never once faltering.

'How can such a small wretched girl think she can match up o my power?! I have Queen Metallia by my side!'

As Beryl's anger increased, a dark purple aura began to pulsate around her.

"Oh great Metallia!" she shouted as she threw her arms into the air, "I call upon your mighty dark power, lend me your strength; with your power I shall destroy what is left of the Silver Millennium, finally conquering this world and making it ours!"

A black lightning like energy began to surge from the Dark Queen's hands; with a cynical smile, she thrust her hands forward. Upon impact, the four inner senshi were knocked unconscious, leaving Tuxedo Kamen and Serenity hanging to consciousness by a mere thread.

The tuxedo clad man held onto Serenity as if his life depended on it.

'I will protect her,' he vowed, 'Nothing will ever harm my Princess again.'

Suddenly, the Ginzuishou began to glow one more. Its warm light surrounded Tuxedo Kamen and transformed him into Prince Endymion.

Once again, the lovers faced Beryl, determination dominant in their faces.

"Give up Beryl; you are fighting a loosing battle, "said Serenity.

The redhead's ruby eyes flashed viciously, "I'll never give up Moon tramp," she hissed, "Not until Endymion and the Ginzuishou are mine and you're DEAD!"

The sorceress spread her arms out to the sides; black energy beginning to collect between them.

Serenity faced Endymion, "It's now or never," she said.

Endymion nodded as he watched his Princess step forward. Serenity held the Crescent Moon Wand before her and closed her eyes. She then felt Endymion's hands rest on her hips, his body pressing against her from behind.

"I'll be with you no matter what," he whispered into her ear.

Seeing the intimate hold that Endymion had on Serenity caused the redhead's anger to grow more.

"Die Serenity!" she yelled, causing her collection of dark energy to shoot forward.

Serenity and Endymion both centered their power on the Ginzuishou. Finally, the Moon Princess' eyes shot open and the crescent moon sigil on her forehead began to glow.

"In the name of the mighty Selene, I shall punish you! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

A blinding beam of light shot out from the Ginzuishou and clashed with Beryl's dark one.

Beryl watched in satisfaction as her dark beam outmatched Serenity's

"Still think you can defeat me Serenity?" she taunted, an evil cackle escaping her lips.

The Moon Princess did her best to ignore the redhead's comment; but as she watched Beryl's darkness consume her light; she couldn't help but let doubt seep into her resolve.

'I can't do this alone,' she thought as she closed her eyes once more, "I need everyone's power; Mercury's tranquility, Mar's feistiness, Jupiter's strength, and Venus's love.'

Suddenly, she felt a power surge through her. Opening her eyes, she found that her senshi had risen and were standing on either side of her. One by one, they each placed their hands on the Moon Wand.

"We're here for you Princess," they said in unison. \

She also felt Endymion's hold on her tighten, "Like I said, I'll be with you no matter what."

As their powers combined, each of the senshi began to glow their respective colors and their tiaras disappeared, only leaving their planetary symbol glowing proudly on their foreheads.

Serenity felt happy tears sting her eyes; she could feel her friends' and lovers' love and dedication running through her veins.

The Ginzuishou's light intensified, finally cutting across Beryl's attack and hitting the sorceress directly.

"No, this can't be!" she screeched as the Silver Crystal's light burned her body, "Their love for that girl is actually destroying me?!"

Slowly and painfully, the redhead's body began to deteriorate, her howls and screams of agony echoing as her burned body fell in ashes to the cold marble ground.

As the Ginzuishou's light dimmed, the inner senshi let go of the wand, just as Endymion released his hold on Serenity. But as soon as his hands left her hips, the Moon Princess slumped forward. The Terran prince managed to catch her before she hit the floor; a light surrounding them both and leaving them as Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon once more.

"Usako, Usako?! Wake up!" he coaxed as he shook her small form.

A small ghastly figure suddenly appeared.

"Q-Queen Serenity?" he gasped.

The small holographic figure smiled, "Do not worry yourself Prince of Earth," she said kindly, "My daughter will be fine after a well deserved rest, she merely used up too much of the Ginzuishou's power."

The inner senshi crowded around the small silver queen.

"Queen Serenity, what are you doing here?" asked Venus bluntly.

The queen chuckled softly as the other three senshi sweat dropped at Mina's lack of manners.

"I merely appeared to congratulate you all for defeating the Dark Kingdom and for keeping my daughter safe." The queen faced each senshi and Tuxedo Kamen with a sad smile.

"Tanks to you all, I can now rest in peace." Queen Serenity's figure began to slowly fade away.

"Wait, Your Highness, will we ever see you again?" asked Mercury anxiously.

The silver haired woman gave everyone a final smile, "No, you probably won't," she said, "But remember, I'll always live in Serenity's, no, Usagi's heart; so now farewell dear soldiers, farewell noble Prince."

With a flash, queen Serenity was gone. There was a moment of stunned silence; which was broken by Tuxedo Kamen.

"Sailor Mercury, can you find a way out of here?"

With a curt nod, the blunette clicked on her visor and opened her mini computer.

"It seems that the tower has returned to normal," she announced, "All we have to do is take the elevator down to the ground floor and we're home free."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded in return and stood, carrying sailor Moon bridal style, "lead the way," he said.

After the long trip out of Starlight Tower, the group of girls faced the tuxedo clad man.

"Well Tuxie boy, we'll take it from here, we'll make sure that Usagi-chan gets her rest and gets home safely," announced Jupiter.

As the brunette stepped up to take the Moon senshi from Tuxedo Kamen, the upperclassman stepped back.

"No!" he exclaimed.

Jupiter along with the other girls blinked in surprise, and then they all raised amused eyebrows.

"A little possessive aren't we?" asked Mars teasingly.

Tuxedo Kamen's face began to flush bright red

"I just want to be with her when she wakes up," he said stiffly, "I think there are a lot of things we need to discuss."

The inners exchanged amused glances and burst into girly giggles.

Tuxedo Kamen stifled a groan, 'Great,' he thought, 'they probably think I want to do something WRONG with Usagi!'

Suddenly Sailor Venus' cheery tone broke his thoughts.

"Oh just let him take her back to his place," she said with a sly smile, "Besides, Usa's parents are still out of town, who knows when they'll get another chance to be alone together?"

With a wink, she began to walk away, immediately followed by her fellow senshi.

Tuxedo Kamen glanced at the sleeping angel in his arms.

"C'mon Usako," he whispered, 'Let's get out of here."

With that he took to the rooftops and made his way home.

From around the corner, the sailor senshi watched the upperclassman disappear into the night with their Princess.

"Are you sure that was a wise thing to do Mina-chan?" asked Ami as the four girls detransformed.

"Yeah," answered the love senshi, "I trust Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan will be safe with him."

As the four girls made their way to the temple, Rei couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Rei-chan?" asked Makoto curiously.

The young miko faced her friends, a small sparkle gracing her violet eyes.

"Usagi-chan may be safe with Mamoru but I'm not sure Mamoru will be safe if Usa's dad ever finds out that his little girl spent the weekend with an older boy!"

The girls all burst into giggles.

"Well, this calls for a little blackmail!" said Makoto rubbing her hands mischievously, "Mamoru-san better be VERY nice to us if he wants us to keep this quiet!"

Ami shook her head disapprovingly.

"Oh Mako-chan you'll do no such thing!" she scolded lightly, "Let Mamoru and Usagi deal with things on their own."

The girls all gave the ice senshi small pouts.

"Aw, Ames, you take the fun out of everything!" said Makoto.

Laughing good naturedly, the girls finally arrived at the Jinja; all of them looking forward to a well deserved good night's sleep…

**0000000-----------0000000**

**Scene: Mamoru's apartment, hours later…**

As Usagi's eyes fluttered open, for the second time in the past twenty-four hours, she found herself in a bedroom that wasn't hers. It took her only a moment to recognize the blue walled room as Mamoru's. As she tried to sit up, she found that Mamoru was sound asleep in a chair by the bad and was using her as a pillow.

'He gave up his bed for me,' she thought as she felt her heart swell with tenderness, 'I guess he really does care about me.'

With a small smile, she reached over and ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Mamo-chan," she murmured as her fingers slid through his thick dark locks.

The gesture brought Mamoru to raise his head sleepily. Upon seeing the blonde awake, all sleep left him.

"Are you ok/" he asked.

Usagi nodded, her smile never leaving her lips.

Mamoru stood up from his chair and sat on the bed next to Usagi. Suddenly, he cupped her face with his hands.

"Usagi, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked seriously.

The blonde gazed into his azure eyes; seeing love, passion, desire, and tenderness in their depths.

With a fluttering heart, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. As she pulled away, she saw Mamoru grinning like a happy little boy.

"So, is that a yes?" he said.

Usagi rolled her eyes but snuggled into his arms.

"Yes Mamo-chan," she said.

"Good," he answered, and without warning, he pushed her back onto the bed and climbed over her and claimed her lips. His rain of short and sweet kissed slowly became longer, deeper, and more passionate.

"Oh Mamo-chan," she murmured as Mamoru began to trail butterfly kisses down her neck and collarbone.

He finally moved upwards and placed a final kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Usagi," he whispered as he nibbled softly on her earlobe, "I loved you throughout the Silver Millennium and I've loved you since I met you in this life."

He moved down to her neck once more and softly bit into her sensitive skin, running his tongue over the spot to soothe the pain. Satisfied to have marked Usagi, Mamoru kissed the spot tenderly.

Usagi shuddered in pleasure as Mamoru raised his head and finally locked gazes with her.

"I'll always love you," he said with a triumphant smile, "Because now, you're MY Usako."

Usagi smiled happily as Mamoru embraced her lovingly.

"I guess this is happily ever after," he remarked.

Usagi held a glint of mischief in her sapphire eyes.

"Not quite," she mumbled mysteriously as she began to fall asleep in Mamoru's arms,

"There's still one last bit of business to take care of…

**000000------000000**

**Scene: Juuban Park the next morning…**

"Where could Minako be? Her letter said to meet her here at 11:30 am," said Umino in puzzlement as he scratched his head in wonder.

He glanced at his watch one final time and heaved a defeated sigh.

"I knew it was too good to be true," he mumbled.

He was about to make his way back home, when he suddenly saw a flash of golden hair.

"Mina?" he said hopefully as he whirled around.

To his disappointment, the golden hair belonged to Usagi.

"Hey Umino," she greeted.

Umino was about to say hi back when he suddenly noticed that Usagi was handcuff free.

"Hey, how did you get free?" he asked.

Usagi merely smiled innocently.

"Oh, that's not important," she said as she slowly began to advance on him.

"Um, Usagi? Are you ok?" Umino asked uneasily as he began to back away from the advancing blonde.

"Of course Umino, everything is just peachy," answered Usagi

Umino suddenly gulped in horror as Usagi pulled out a pair of shiny handcuffs.

"Usa, what are you doing?" he asked hoarsely.

A devilish smile spread across the blonde's angelic face. Without answering she lunged at Umino and clasped the cold metal around his wrist. Then she pulled him towards the nearest tree and clasped the other metal band around a low tree branch.

She finally gave Umino a final innocent smile and began to walk away.

"Wait Usa!" Umino yelled, "You can't just leave me here, have a heart!"

Before she was out of sight, she turned and gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Really? Too bad, those are the consequences of a game played!"

With that, she continued on her way; leaving poor Umino handcuffed to the tree.

As she skipped towards the Crown, she couldn't help but feel giddy. In a way, she should've thanked Umino; after all, his stunt had gotten her to admit her feelings for Mamoru. But then again…NAH! She preferred to make him suffer.

With a huge smile, she raced towards the café at a faster pace. Who knew? Maybe she'd run into a certain dark haired, blue eyed guy along the way….

**FIN**

**000000---------0000000**

**A/N: **Wow, my first fic is actually completed! (sniffles) I'm actually kind of sad.

Anyways, I'd like to thank EVRYONE who took the time to review my story; I really appreciated all your comments and feedback!

**Peace, Love, amd Joy; Shadow's Moon Hme**


End file.
